


Don't ask just read.

by Ragna



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, R27Week :D
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragna/pseuds/Ragna
Summary: Colección de Drabbles para la semana R27 del maravilloso grupo de Facebook del que participo y eso :D1. AU Fantasía2. AU Ciencia Ficción3. AU Romantico4. AU Roles Invertidos5. AU Anime





	1. AU Fantasía

**Author's Note:**

> Estaré posteando todo apenas lo escriba, así que habrán muchos errores ortográficos y gramaticales. Ya luego lo arreglo.

Llevaban saliendo dos años.

Reborn sinceramente no sabia que hacer con la información que Skull le estaba dando de su pareja, ¿Cómo que Tsunayoshi le tenía puesto un encantamiento? ¿ _de protección_? ¡¿Cómo demonios ese idiota de Skull sabia eso?!

—Mi madre es una bruja —respondió el otro cuando lo tenía atrapado en un rincón de la habitación—, ella también me tenía un encantamiento así cuando recién empecé con mis actuaciones.

Verde los miraba con atención, demasiado interesado en cómo iba la conversación. Incluso señalando algo que Reborn por supuesto se había percatado, pero había preferido ignorar en pos de pensar que era simplemente sus habilidades.

—¿Esa es la razón de porque Reborn no ha sido dañado por las ultimas misiones? —empezó—. ¿Cómo dices que funciona este “encantamiento” según tu?

Dejó que los dos se las arreglaran por si solos y avisó a Luce de su salida repentina, necesitaba una respuesta sensata, y esperaba que su pareja pudiera dársela.

Cuando llegó a su departamento compartido fue Natsu el que lo recibió con su característico maullido de bienvenida, el gato estaba menando la cola emocionado cual canino y Reborn se acercó a hacerle cariño a la vez que le preguntaba donde estaba su dueño, el minino como si le entendiera volteó la cara a ver a la habitación que compartían los dos. Así que el azabache se dirigió hacia allá sin más miramientos.

—¿Renato? ¿Qué haces tan temprano de vuelta? —la voz de su amante lo saludó con sorpresa, el menor estaba recostado sobre su cama de dos plazas acompañado del pequeño camaleón que roncaba en su cabello.

—Skull me dijo que tenias un encantamiento de protección en mí.

—Oh, eso —frunció el ceño confundido—. ¿Lo olvidaste? Te dije que lo haría después de que llegaste con una herida de bala y hasta la medula de calmantes musculares de la misión en Florencia.

—Nunca me dijiste que eras un brujo.

—Nunca me dijiste que eras un asesino al comienzo de nuestra relación, Renato. Tuve que yo descubrir tus andanzas para que me lo dijeras.

 —Es distinto, te estaba protegiendo.

—Yo también, solamente que lo mío es más efectivo.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, mirando directamente al otro por si acaso quería seguir con la discusión. Fue la interrupción de Natsu entrando al cuarto que los despertó.

—Miau.

—¿Puedes hacer que Natsu hable?

—¿Que te hace pensar que no lo he hecho antes?


	2. AU Ciencia Ficción

Todo comenzó cuando cayó un asteroide a los mares de la costa este de Japón.

Nadie pensó ni se imaginó que terminaría por partirse por la mitad, mostrado que en su interior un _algo_ descansaba acurrucado sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Todos los noticieros corrieron a cubrir la noticia del momento, finalmente había llegado a la Tierra un ejemplo de vida extraterrestre, _y era hermoso._

Los mejores científicos del mundo entero volaron a Japón, Reborn siendo uno de ellos.

El humanoide, al cual llamaron Tsunayoshi por ser un _lazo de buena suerte_ que los uniría con magno conocimiento nuevo por ver a toda la humanidad. Como no se sabía nada de como era que aquel ser podía sobrevivir lo que hicieron fue investigar lo que pudieron la coraza donde llegó el “muchacho”. Logrando captar que necesitaba grandes cantidades de calor, mayores a los 40°c para reposar. Los ejemplos de la “sangre” que pudieron sacarle se mostraron de un color dorado, con bastante similitud a como era la de un humano común y corriente. Rica en plaquetas y otros que permitían creer a los investigadores que aquel individuo podía regenerarse.

Tsunayoshi se mantuvo durmiendo todo el tiempo, su rostro de porcelana adornado por marcas naturales de color dorado nunca demostraba nada más que calma.

Reborn estaba de curioso pasando por la sala donde estaba el chico. Verde, estaba anotando los signos vitales de él como lo hacia cada tres horas, era parte del reglamento que lo hiciera y Reborn aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a ver.

Él era parte del grupo encargado de la investigación celular de todas las muestras que los demás científicos les daban, él había sido el que descubrió que la sangre del espécimen podía ser muy útil para formulas químicas que sanarían a una parte de la población si lograban imitarla. Su trabajo no permitía que interactuara con Tsunayoshi más allá de lo que le daban como muestra.

Es por eso que se sorprendió cuando sin querer pasó a llevar la mano caída del castaño, misma que antes Verde había estado revisando.

Unos brillantes ojos ámbar lo quedaron viendo.

—Eils mao —susurraron los labios de aquel ser, capturando sus oídos con aquella suave y dulce voz. Ajeno a los llamados de atención que su compañero de trabajo hacía de su nombre—. Mao Rintazo.

Una luz nació del vientre del chico, que se extendió por todo su cuerpo iluminando las marcas de su rostro a medida que se levantaba de la cama, Reborn era incapaz de moverse, no porque quisiera o no. Simplemente algo en su interior le decía que no era necesario hacerlo.

Tsunayoshi se sentó hasta quedar cara a cara con él, una cabeza más pequeño, uso sus manos para tomarlo por las mejillas y acercarlo hasta que quedarán a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

—Mao _amor._

Sus labios besaron los suyos, y por si no fuera lo suficientemente extraño ya. Reborn se sintió completo.


	3. AU Romantico

La peor fecha de año se acercaba para Tsuna. San Valentín estaba literalmente a la vuelta de la esquina.

Vale, que ya no lo molestaban tanto por nunca recibir ningún chocolate, ni siquiera los “por obligación” que algunas chicas les daban a sus amigos. Haru y Kyoko preferían hacerles galletas a todos por igual para que así nadie se sintiera dejado de lado, Bianchi si les daba chocolates en aquella fecha, pero eran inmediatamente desechados a la basura apenas esta dejara de verlo. Y su madre siempre terminaba cocinando un banquete por si acaso su padre apareciera, que Tsuna estaba seguro este año si lo haría. Más le vale al Noveno cumplir con su palabra o el verano que se paso el castaño firmando documentos hubiera sido en vano.

Estaba aterrado porque quizás que cosas su tutor espartano lo obligara a hacer aquel año, la vena sadistica de Reborn cada vez era peor a medida que crecía más y más, probablemente porque así podía desquitarse con alguien de lo frustrado que estaba por lo mucho que le dolía todo el proceso de recuperar su cuerpo. Tsuna lo sabía, Verde le había dicho sobre los efectos secundarios de las pastillas de crecimiento.

Su tutor espartano estaba cercano a la edad de 13 años en apariencia física, y italiano era visiblemente más alto a como era un chico de su edad. Llegando a ser casi tan alto a como era Takeshi a su edad, Tsuna estaba desesperado. ¿Por qué tenía que él ser tan pequeño? Ya tenía 18 y apenas superaba a Reborn por 3 centímetros.

Además, no quería decirlo. Pero a medida que Reborn crecía y crecía, se hacía más… _guapo_.

Y de verdad que lo atormentaba pensar de esa manera de su _tutor_ , con apariencia de _niño_.

 

Las cosas tampoco eran fáciles para Reborn.

Estaba más que frustrado, estaba _furioso_. Verde le había prometido que las pastillas al menos lo tendrían con la apariencia de un adolescente cercano a la edad de Tsuna una semana _antes de San Valentín_ para que él pudiera concretar sus deseos con su pupilo, pero las cosas no salían para nada como él quería.

Sus sentimientos por Tsunayoshi habían mutado de un cariño fraternal a uno más carnal cuando el crío mostro su fortaleza luchando por su libertad y finalmente se establecieron como amor cuando lo vio sonreír con los demás críos un día cualquiera. Ahí Reborn se dio cuenta que quería que Tsuna le sonriera más a él, lo quisiera más a él y lo mimará más a él, especialmente más que a Lambo.

Así que finalmente cuando quedaban solamente días para que la fecha en cuestión llegara, Reborn cancelo la reserva al restauran italiano al que quería llevar al castaño y la habitación del hotel que tenia como as bajo la manga.

 Eso no quería decir que se había rendido, no. Solamente había que cambiar unas cosas de su plan, pero aquel San Valentín Tsunayoshi no lo pasaría escondiéndose de él con sus amigos como tantas veces lo llevaba haciendo. No.

Empezó dejando una rosa blanca en el casillero de los zapatos del castaño. Continuo con dejarle gardenias rojas en su escritorio, una rama de flores de cerezo y finalmente el mismo día de San Valentín lo despertó con una camelia.

Tsunayoshi, quien era prácticamente experto en el significado de las flores de sonrojó como tomate cuando la vio entre las manos de su tutor.

Porque para los japoneses uno de los significados más importantes de la camelia era “ _el amor perfecto_ ”


	4. AU Roles invertidos

Tsunayoshi no sabia que pensar cuando Gokudera le llamó para entrenar a la joven Giglio Nero, pero estaba más que seguro que no era encontrarse con todo un sequito de posibles arcobaleno como guardianes de la muchacha.

Estaba ansioso, no quería que Checker Face se enterará de estos niños, porque eso eran, adolescentes de secundaria. Con suerte apenas estaban pensando en que hacer con su futuro como para que Kawahira los escogiera como los siguientes sucesores de su maldición.

Aria era una preadolescente en su primer año de la escuela media de la mafia, vivía en Palermo como la mayoría de los mafiosos y su primer guardián cumplía el rol también de guarda espaldas. Renato Sinclair era un dolor de culo a veces, pero Tsunayoshi aprendió con el tiempo a manejar al muchacho, principalmente porque prefería ignorar su presencia antes de darle la satisfacción de verlo molesto por sus jugarretas.

Lo que los llevo a tener una relación de camaradería algo extraña, Renato era un chico que siempre buscada ser el centro de atención de una u otra manera y Tsunayoshi no le daba en el gusto todo el tiempo, cosa que Renato le agradecía. Era algo que le encantada del mayor, su actitud maternal y severa, provocaba que mariposas le revolotearan en el estómago.

—Aria —sonríe—. Qué alegría verte de nuevo —dice alegre, analizando con discreción a los tres nuevos guardianes de la chica y su perro guardián de siempre—. Veo que trajiste a tus amigos contigo.

—No somos amigos —interrumpió una de las lluvias, vestía un uniforme militar—. Simplemente congeniamos mejor con su llama, y la unión nos beneficia a ambos.

No pudo aguantar fruncir el ceño, como detestaba que algunos guardianes fueran así. Desafortunadamente era muy común encontrar relaciones meramente de negocios entre elementos y cielos en la mafia.

—Está bien —suspiró—. ¿Estas segura de eso Aria? —La azabache asintió, en sus brazos estaba su tormenta, ya era la hora de la siesta para los bebés por lo que Gokudera estaba durmiendo en su pecho—. Ven, dámelo. Te ayudo con eso.

—¿Estás seguro de ser su líder y no su madre? —murmuró altanero el chico de patillas rizadas, o como le gustaba decirle. El perro guardián de Aria.

—El rol principal de un cielo es liderar a sus elementos, cierto —comenzó, arrullando mejor a su tormenta en sus brazos—. Pero también lo es velar por su estado mental y físico. Hayato ha sido mi tormenta años antes de que ustedes nacieran. Mi lazo es mucho más profundo con él y mis elementos que el de cualquier cielo y su set.

—Llamaré a Takeshi para que entrené a tus lluvias —agregó—. Por ahora continuaremos con nuestra clase de armonización.

Una hora después de constante vigilancia de Renato, y de asegurarse que los otros dos chicos no se estuvieran despedazando, Hayato había despertado. Hasta se acomodó en sus muslos para ayudar a Aria con su manipulación de llama.

Fue en un momento que Renato se retiró a hablar con la supuesta “Lal” que Aria le confesó los sentimientos del chico por él.

—Le gustas —murmuró seria—. Eres de lo único que habla cuando estamos solos los dos.

—¿Eh? —estaba descolocado, no se esperaba algo así—. ¿Qué dices? Seguramente esta confundido, dile que se busque una novia —intentó esquivar el tema, pero por alguna razón la chica estaba decidida a continuar.

—Todas las chicas de la escuela lo buscan como posible pareja —dijo, jugando con su llama en sus manos—, pero él en lo único que piensa es en ti.

Vencido, suspiró sosteniendo su cien cansado.

—¿Qué quieres que haga con esta información, Aria? —cuestionó seriamente—. Él es tu guardián, es muchos años menor que yo y un _niño_. No podría corresponder a sus sentimientos nunca. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es recomendarle que busque otra pareja.

—¿Por qué eres tan negativo?

Observó a su tormenta, Hayato entendía perfectamente por qué. Por eso que sus puños estaban tan cerrados que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

—Por que en cuestión de meses moriré.

—¿Qué?

Renato había aparecido en ese mismo momento, sostenía un vaso de agua en su mano izquierda que por la presión acabó por reventar, dejando la mano del chico magullada y llena de sangre.

—¡Renato! —exclamo preocupado, viendo como la mano del chico chorreaba sangre—. Hayato, ve a buscarme el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Sí.

—Tsunayoshi —llamó el muchacho—. ¿Qué dijiste?

Se debatió mucho entre decirle o no, entre negar lo que había dicho y darles una mentira que los dejará tranquilos. Pero Hayato le había contado tantas maravillas de estos muchachos, como pasaban prueba tras prueba con sus ideales intactos y con el poder que tenían. ¿No se le podía permitir soñar un poco? ¿Ilusionarse con qué estos chicos podían llegar a derrocar la maldición?

Finalmente se decidió, así que tomó la mano buena del azabache y lo acercó hasta donde estaba él.

—Mi poder cada vez se debilita más —susurró, solo para que los dos jóvenes escucharan—. Ya no podré sostener el poder de los chupetes por mucho tiempo y quien los maneja decidirá buscar otro sucesor para mí.

Aria abrió los ojos espantada, asimilando rápidamente lo que eso podía significar y los riesgos que corría su hermana menor. Uni era la única que tenía un poder tan fuerte como Tsunayoshi, pero era solo una _niña_ , tenía solo cinco años.

—¿Recuerdas nuestra primera lección? —preguntó a la chica, acariciando su cabello con suavidad—. Nuestras llamas están conectadas a nuestras almas, y cuando estas se apaguen quiere decir que-.

—Tu alma también se apaga —completó con lágrimas en los ojos—. Por eso no podía corresponder los sentimientos de Renato, no querías romper su corazón.

—Mi corazón ya no importa —se interpuso el muchacho—. Dime que podemos hacer para evitar que desaparezcas.

 _No quiere decir que moriré._ Sonrió con ternura, acariciando el rostro del chico suavemente, dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—No lo sé, Renato. La verdad no lo sé.


	5. AU Anime

Llovía a cantaros ese día, Tsunayoshi corría a través de la lluvia y la multitud de gente intentando llegar donde lo habían enviado. Cuando escuchó el típico “Somos del departamento especial de crímenes…” de los drones vestidos como Taro-kun haciendo una línea de seguridad para que los transeúntes no pasarán más allá de la valla sintió un alivió inmenso.

No sabe exactamente cuantas veces pidió permiso para pasar entre el gentío, pero cuando finalmente llego a un dron lo único que hizo fue mostrarle su placa y pedirle que lo dejara pasar.

—¡Perdone! —llamó llegando a la carpa donde varios drones resguardaban la zona y un hombre de traje analizaba su reloj holográfico—. ¿Es usted el inspector Hibari?

El hombre lo volteó a ver, analizándolo por unos segundos antes de volver a su acción anterior. Tsunayoshi no sabía como reaccionar por lo que procedió a presentarse.

—So-Soy Tsunayoshi Sawada. El día de hoy fui asignado al DIC —saludó formalmente, llevando una mano a su frente y parándose recto. Un gusto conocerlo-

—El objetivo es Kensuke Mochida —interrumpió, volteándose con el informe en la pantalla holográfica del reloj—. Un dron lo escaneo y descubrió que necesitaba medicación y tratamiento. Se negó y huyo. Su Psycho-Pass es Forest Green. Se estima que su agresividad y compulsividad son de alto nivel.

—¿Por qué dejaría que su matiz se oscureciera tanto sin tratarse antes? —pensó en voz alta, accediendo también al informe a través de su reloj.

—Es probable que también hubiera consumido drogas incompatibles —continuo—. Es un criminal en potencia. No es necesario el juicio de Sibila para proceder —cerró el informe y apagó el aparato, volteándose hacia donde estaba el bloque más cercano de departamentos—. El problema es donde ocurrió todo.

—Un bloque de supresión —susurró, observando las pancartas publicitarias y letreros luminosos.

—No hay ningún aparato de retransmisión, por lo que los drones no pueden acceder —Tsuna volteo a ver curioso lo demás que los rodeaba, varios oficiales también intentaban mantener a la gente a raya—. Eso no es todo.

—¿Uh?

—Unos testigos admitieron ver que se llevaba una transeúnte y que la mantiene como rehén. Es un lugar desalojado, estará lleno de vagabundos. Así que prepárate —finalizó, dirigiéndole una ultima mirada antes de girarse a ver el bus que se acercaba dónde estaban.

—U-un vehículo penitenciario…

—Quienes vienen ahí no son humanos como nosotros —agregó el inspector poniéndose una chaqueta con el logo de la policía en su espalda—. Sus coeficientes criminales delataron ser mayores que lo normal, son seres decadentes. Usualmente están aislados por ser criminales en potencia.

—¿¡Uh!? —abrió los ojos sorprendido, siguiendo la mirada del mayor al vehículo, una plataforma descendía desde la parte trasera y escuchó unos pasos aproximarse.

—Solo se les permite salir por una cosa. Cazar —tomó una chaqueta igualmente para ser fácilmente identificado, sin dejar de mirar a los individuos que descendían del automóvil—. Se les llama, ejecutores. Serás su dueño por hoy.

Cuatro personas aparecieron en su rango de vista, tres hombres y una mujer de alta estatura vestidos con gabardinas para la lluvia. Cada uno tenía un semblante distinto, él que más llamó su atención fue aquel que compartía muchas similitudes con el inspector Hibari; prefirió desechar esos pensamientos cuando notó lo molesto que se notaba el inspector por la aparición de ese hombre en general y optó por ver a los demás. Cuando su mirada chocó con uno de los “Ejecutores” en particular.

Vestía una gabardina negra, usaba una fedora y sus patillas rizadas eran lo más llamativo de su cabello. No le era posible ver su rostro, pues tenía la cabeza gacha, pero no dudaba que sería tan atractivo como su facha decía que lo sería.

Un llamado fue el que lo despertó de su ensoñación por el hombre que estaría bajo su cargo.

—¡Vaya! ¿El será el novato del que tanto hablaban? —se ruborizó levemente, el hombre que le hablaba era un tipo alto, gabardina con estampado militar y cabello rubio—. ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? —preguntó, guiñándole el ojo derecho.

Mantente profesional, se dijo a si mismo. Esperando a que el inspector Hibari acaba de presentarlo.

—¡E-es un gusto conocerlos!

—Nos dividiremos en dos grupos —informó—. Lal Mirch, Colonnello. Vendrán conmigo.

—¿¡Eh?! ¡Pero prefiero estar con el novato! —silencio—. ¿¡Me ignoró!?

—Los otros dos irán contigo —dijo observándolo. Tsuna no pudo evitar tragar duro por los nervios.

 Estaba ciertamente intimidado por los dos hombres, el más parecido al inspector fue el que los presentó a ambos.

—Un gusto, inspector Sawada —reverenció—. Me presento, Fon Cheng y Renato Sinclair.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora? —preguntó viendo a los otros tres marcharse, Fon nuevamente lo ayudó aconsejándolo con mantenerse a raya de la situación.

—De cualquier modo, nuestras acciones quedarán a tu cargo —interrumpió Renato llamando su atención,

—¿Eh?

Se dividieron en tres grupos, Renato estaría solo tomado la delantera, Fon y Tsuna irían detrás suyo y el inspector Hibari con Colonnello y Lal Mirch estarían en la retaguardia buscando al objetivo.

Las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido para su gusto, Colonnello encontró al objetivo y disparó para que se calmará. Supuestamente eso seria suficiente para que lo llevaran a un centro de tratamiento para su recuperación, pero el consumo de drogas hizo que el hombre rechazará el tranquilizante y huyera con la victima raptada.

Fon y él fueron los primeros en encontrarlos, la victima estaba mal herida en el suelo detrás del hombre cuando fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del disparo desde el punto exacto donde Renato estaba posicionado.

—¡Renato! —exclamó sorprendido por la acción del azabache, sería aun más contraproducente con la victima habiendo visto todo eso—. Disculpe, señorita… ¡Señorita!

Fon lo echó para atrás apenas la chica intentó golpearlo con una piedra, cayó por las escaleras de espalda y Tsuna estaba decidido a ir a verla sino hubiera sido porque Fon nuevamente lo tenía atrapado.

—¡Déjame ir! ¡Necesita ayuda! ¡Solo esta asustada! —bramó contra el hombre mayor.

—¡Debiste revisar su Psycho-Pass! ¡Es una criminal en potencia!

—¡Es una víctima!

Con eso golpeó el rostro del mayor con su cabeza, libre, se dirigió corriendo hacia donde estaba la muchacha. Captando de inmediato que era blanco de la pistola de Renato.

—¡No!

La adrenalina lo obligó a reaccionar de inmediato, por eso jaló el gatillo apenas pudo noqueando al ejecutador. La chica estaba visiblemente más calmada sin ser objetivo de nadie, Tsuna corrió a tomar la cabeza del mayor y ponerla entre sus muslos, jadeando de cansancio.

—Lo siento —suspiró—. Soy el inspector Tsunayoshi Sawada, la ayudaremos en cuanto podamos.

Le brindó su mejor sonrisa, y vio que la mujer se estaba relajando. Entonces sonó.

Y la castaña cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Detrás suyo estaba el inspector Hibari con el arma en alto y sus dos ejecutadores detrás de él, Fon estaba también a la distancia.

—Espero una explicación de todo esto, Sawada.


	6. 6. NSFW

Tsunayoshi estaba temblando de manera incontrolable debajo de quien era su marido, Renato observaba maravillado las expresiones de incomodidad y nerviosismo de su esposo. Se inclinó lo suficiente para besar sus labios con dulzura no muy recurrente en él, luego se volvió a levantar y sonrió.

—¿Recuerdas tu palabra de seguridad? —cuestionó el mayor acariciando los muslos del castaño.

—Sí-si.

—Bien, volveré apenas pueda, recuerda no correrte antes de que yo venga —susurró acercándose al oído del castaño susurró—. Se un buen chico, bebé.

Suspiró de placer al sentir el aire del soplido que acompañó el beso de despedida del mayor. 

—Hasta luego mi amor.

 

 

Tsuna podía ver su hálito salir, estaba colgando de sus muñecas afirmando sus manos a la cuerda; estaba completamente desnudo en la habitación de Reborn. Su pene estaba completamente erecto y a su límite, ya que él estaba levantándose y bajando sobre el fall de su juguete preferido, un dildo de seis pulgadas con una base más hinchada. Sus muslos estaban presionados por los arneses que lo mantenían en el suelo inmóvil, estaba temblando un poco por el encantador dolor que le daba sentirse al límite, su polla a punto de explotar y el choque constante de su próstata con su juguete lo tenía hipersensible.

Por eso que cuando Reborn activó los vibradores en sus pezones sintió que había tocado el cielo.

Pero no podía correrse aún, tenía que esperar a su esposo. A su dom.

Era una tortura, ya estaba sentado como podía colgando un poco sobre su juguete, su polla soltaba algo de su semen, estaba tan roja e hinchada que Tsuna no podía contener los quejidos y gemidos de dolor/ placer que le llegaban con solo verla.

—Mira que tenemos aquí.

—¡Reborn! —llamó suplicante—. ¡Por favor-!

El azabache sonrió ladino, levantando su pie, Tsuna sabía que se venía. Y sabía que lo disfrutaría tanto como o odiaría.

La presión de su polla aumento con el empuje del pie de su Dom apenas hizo contacto con su muslo derecho.

—¡Ah! ¡Reborn! ¡Ah, ha! —gritó de placer. 

—¿Crees merecer un orgasmo?

—¡Sí! ¡Agh! ¡Te lo suplico!

Su mirada sadica, su sonrisa comemierda, su postura soberbia. Reborn exudaba dominio, control, poder. 

Lo besó, mojado, caliente, urgente. Llevó una mano a polla y la masajeo apenas un segundo hasta que Tsunayoshi vio blanco.

—Que buen niño, mi niño.

—Si, tuyo.


	7. KHR AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Llegamos al final! Ya pondré manos a la obra para arreglar todo este desorden de idea si que tuve para la week. Los estaré editando de a poco, y quizás hasta los publique en Wattpad cuando termine, hasta entonces. Bye! Gracias por leer!

* * *

 

—Quiero oficializar mi unión con Reborn.

 

Esas fueron las palabras que pusieron a Vongola de cabeza, específicamente a los guardianes más aprensivos con su cielo y la familia más cercana de él, su hermano postizo y madre estaban de cierta manera de acuerdo con el compromiso, Nana hasta lo esperaba desde antes que su hijo lo hiciera oficial.

 

—Por supuesto, Tsunayoshi. Pero debes saber que necesitas un heredero —murmuró su abuelo, Timoteo no estaba para nada en desacuerdo con su nieto, pero también velaba por el bien familiar—. ¿Qué dice Iemitsu de esto?

 

—Haru está dispuesta a ser vientre de alquiler para nosotros —respondió con una sonrisa—, Iemitsu no lo sabe aún. Se enterara cuando lo haga público. Si me lo permites, abuelo.

 

El anciano no pudo contener la risa que se le salió, entendía muy bien de quien su Nieto había aprendido tales mañas. El mismo hombre que durante mucho tiempo fue su socio hacia se quería llevar a su adorable niño como su esposo.

 

En situaciones cómo estás, Timoteo estaba contento de haberle entregado hace tiempo el liderazgo al menor. Manejar una boda al estilo de la familia si que sería un dolido de cabeza que ya a su edad no estaba dispuesto a pasar. Agradecía también la consideración del castaño con pedirle permiso antes de hacer lo que le diera la gana.

 

Tsunayoshi llevaba más de cinco años a cargo de la Familia, desde que cumplió los 18 que tomó el manto de líder. Y según sabía Timoteo, su relación con su antiguo tutor comenzó a florecer no poco después de eso.

 

—¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo?

 

—La noche de nuestro cumpleaños, Hayato tiene todo preparado con Chrome por la fiesta —respondió sonriente, se notaba lo orgulloso que estaba de sus propios guardianes.

 

—Bueno, veo que ya tienes todo listo. ¿Qué tal el novio?

 

—Reborn quiere hablar contigo sobre si primero, algo sobre un compromiso con usted.

 

—Ah, si, sí. Lo entiendo, sé porque quiere hablar conmigo —ríe—. Pero pensaba que lo haría con tu padre, el pedir tu mano me refiero.

 

—Que va, sería una pérdida de tiempo —murmuró—. Además, mi relación con ese hombre sigue sin ser estable. Y Reborn fue su amigo antes que mi pareja.

 

—Pues hazlo pasar, puedo escucharlo allá afuera a punto de estallar.

 

—Puras mentiras, Timoteo —interrumpió el azabache acercándose a los dos cielos—. Pero, gracias por dejarnos hacer lo que queramos.

 

—¿Qué otra opción tenía? —cuestionó el mayor con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Ustedes prácticamente fueron hechos para el otro, además conozco bastante a mi nieto —observó atento la reacción del mencionado—. Sabía que aunque les dijera que no lo haría de todas maneras.

 

—Siempre he seguido mi corazón abuelo.

 

—Y estoy feliz de que lo hagas Tsuna.

 

—¿Eso quiere decir que nos das tu bendición?

 

—Dame-Tsuna, lleva diciendo eso desde que le dijiste.

 

—¡Reborn!


End file.
